Diary of a Boy Actor
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: This story/ diary entries started as a school project and i decided to continue it just because. enjoy!
1. Week 1, Day 1

1

Umm… well… I guess I should start this. Dear diary, I think I'll start with my name I'm Nathaniel, and I'm an actor. I'm only doing this 'cause all the other actors are doing this so I decided to do this too. So let's get this over with. Today We all got a day off while our play writer is making a new play that we'll have to do, and I'll probably have to play one of the parts as a girl or maybe a part as a guy, oh perish the thought like that 'ill happen. Mum obviously thinks it's 'cute' that I play as a girl 24 of 25 times. Oh yeah I actually have a family although no one believes me I have a Mum, a Dad and a younger brother, my brother's name is Daniel. We're living about three blocks from where the theatre is at. So I don't really have that far to walk and I'm on the other side of the theatre where it isn't all that scummy. So I won't get mugged hopefully. That's all for today diary so I'll write in this tomorrow I guess.


	2. Day 2

2

Dear Diary? Hi again, I got a nickname today from one of the older boys and it is sticking which is really bad 'cause it is one of those names that you wish you never had, he called me 'Natalie' and now everyone is calling me it even the stage hands. Arrgh I hate him for calling me that, if he called me 'Nat' or Nathan" I'd be okay with that but _NO_ he had to call me 'Natalie'. I guess if I get a part as a boy it might stop. Fingers crossed that I get a part as a boy; well we'll have to wait and see until tomorrow, 'cause that's when the director will give us the new play and our parts. Until tomorrow diary.


	3. Day 3

3

Hi Diary. Well my wish came true for now I get to play as a boy unless the guy that is playing the lead girl, fails at _her_ part 'cause _she_ has never played a girl role before, _she _usually plays as a boy. However the 'Natalie' thing has still not gone away but it might if I get to do this part for the duration of the play. Well that's all...? Bye.


	4. Day 4

4

Well sadly I have to play the girls part now 'cause the guy that was playing the girl... no wait first off we had a run through of the play with some people watching and he totally botched up his first lines and predictably as when anyone messes up the people pelted him with rotten vegetables, so now I'm stuck with playing a girl now...darn. So I'll be a walking pincushion...again. Oh and my Friend's Brother got his ears cut off 'cause of the last play he did he was, and I quote "Her bumbling majesty." And... The Queen saw it. So it was have his family executed or have his ears removed, and he chose the ears obviously. Okay I need to learn my lines so Natalie... wait no, no, no. Nathaniel, that's me is saying goodbye to you diary for awhile


	5. Day 5

5

Hello again Diary, Just the play was super good, so good in fact, that the people started throwing money at me. "yippee!" And the best part is that I was allowed to keep all of it. I now have one gold shilling and five pounds, sixteen pence. I'm even richer than the play writer, I'm going to go take my riches to my parents so I'll write tomorrow Bye!


	6. Day 6

6

Hey Diary I have finally lost the annoying nickname of Natalie, thank god!... I bet it was the money that did it, and the fact that the play writer, the manager and the theater owner took me to supper at a fancy restaurant…yum…drool… that was a really good meal. Oh and the play writer said that I wouldn't have to play a girl ever again if I wanted unless I balls up the boys part, YIPPEE! Oh I got to go Mum wants the lamp, night.


	7. Day 7

7

Nothing much to say today diary. I got a new game to play it's called "Queenopoly" you have fake money and you go around the board buying squares and you can put shacks and parliament buildings on them and if the person you are playing with lands on one of your squares he has to pay you money and you win when one player doesn't have any money left. But the games take FOREVER! I'm still playing the first game with my family for an hour a night after work. But it's fun.


	8. Week 2, Day 8

8

We are still playing the game tonight too, I'm winning though, I think. Oh and I'm a _**BOY **_actor now I get to play boys now yay! Umm got to go again mum wants the lamp and the pen too.


	9. Day 9

9

Hi again Diary. I can't really talk now I have a new play to do as a _**BOY**_ so I gotta go bye sorry for the short entry today bye.


	10. Day 10

10

Diary I am extremely mad! Some Idiot came to join the theatre his name is Michael but he prefers "Mike" horrible nickname. Well back to why he's an idiot, he is apparently from 'uppah class' so he 'absolutely cannot act as a girl' because it would ruin his chances of becoming 'a real uppah classman' so the play writer made him play MY part and I'm stuck as a….. duh duh daaaaa…. GIRL! well I am going to try to get through this if not, tomorrow will be my last entry


	11. Day 11

11

Well I got through this for another day but I don't know how much longer I can withstand the ridicule (I learnt that word in the new play that we are doing.) I hopefully will do as great in this play as I did in the last one…well I can dream can't I? well diary im off to bed see you tomorrow.


End file.
